Rules FAQ
Welcome to the Main Rules FAQ. Here you'll find questions that have been asked regarding the main chapters of the rules. Most of these questions get quick fire answers, without needing walls of text to explain them. This FAQ is for both new members and long-time members. Please feel free to use the talk page on this article to request new additions if you are unsure that they should be on the page. Character Creation & Character Types How many characters can I have and do they have to be different alignments? Regardless of how many characters a player has, those characters may be of any alignment. New members begin with one character slot. Upon completing their first quest, members gain a second slot, bringing their number of character slots up to two. From there, players may quest for however many additional character slots they wish. What's the difference between Fan Characters and Original Characters? Both of these types of characters are what the larger RP community calls original characters. On CR, we call original characters who are based on game canons "fan characters" and original characters who are not "original characters". Players may create a fan character at any time, while original character slots have to be earned through questing. Canon game characters who were not very fleshed out in the game, leaving a lot to be filled in by the player, will often fall underneath the category of fan character. An example of this is Jenova, a character with some of the background and powers established in the Final Fantasy VII and supplemental information put out by Square Enix, but the player has come up with a personality and play style that makes the character unique to the person playing her. Can I be a video game character who doesn't fight? If the character can provide support abilities like buffs and healing, then yes. If the character has shown no talent or ability to aid in a fight in the canon, then only if you get them as a non-combatant character. Keep in mind that this is a warfare style board. There will be other characters trying to fight yours, and your character needs to have some way to defend themselves. Some characters who never fought in their original games have been given fighting skills for arcade-style fighting games. In these cases, the character will be acceptable if the fighting skills are plausible in the canon. For example: Zelda from Ocarina of Time didn't fight, but did have magic skills and was trained as a sheikah, so the skills from Super Smash Brothers Melee are plausible. However, a canon Phoenix Wright being able to beat up Galactus in court is less plausible, thereby making him an unacceptable choice. Grey area characters are up for staff discretion. Can I be a character who is an alternate universe/dimension/gender version of another character? If that other character is already in the Multiverse, then three criteria must be fulfilled in order for these characters to be valid: 1. The alternate character needs to have a completely alternate plot (which isn't fan-made); 2. The alternate character must have a distinctly different personality (again, which isn't fan-made); and 3. The player of the existing character should be consulted as courtesy. Creating a gender bent version of a canon character, like Link or Sonic, is not an acceptable fan character option. Role-Playing No questions at this time. Description Statistics and Vitals Do the vitals my character started with figure into the Flexible Vital Caps? Yes. The Flexible Vital Caps is the sum total of the IP in your character's vitals. The only way to have vitals that do not count against the vitals cap is through equipment, abilities, and faction bonuses. Traits How does my offense bonus from traits apply to multihitters, row attacks, and party attacks? The offense bonus from traits does not apply to each target hit. You can only spread the total offense bonus among the targets. Having +2 damage dealt with slashing attacks means that when attacking three targets, 2 extra damage can be dealt to one target, or one extra damage can be dealt to two targets. The same rule applies to all modifiers. Can I have "-1 damage dealt with 'element' or 'type'" as a trait weakness? No. As this trait effect could be a type or element that would never impose upon the character, is has been written out of the rules. Can I quest for more traits? No. However, factions' HQ bonuses may bestow a special trait. Techniques If a multi-hit tech of some sort has an added effect on it, like +DP or a status ailment, how does that work? Think of these effects as the same as equipment-granted or trait-granted damage increases, because that's essentially how they work. If a row technique is listed as inflicting (4), for example, that means that there are a number of ways you can distribute that Burn effect between the units targeted by the technique. If you're hitting three different enemies in the row, you can choose to inflict (4) on one of them, or you can choose to inflict (2) on one and (1) on the other two, or even (2) on two of them and nothing on the third. Each "point" of the Burn effect can target anyone you want it to as long as they're getting hit by the tech, and all such effects are additive (e.g. Burn 1 + Burn 1 = Burn 2). The same thing applies to +DP--each "+1 DP to dodge" effect can target a different target hit by the technique. Abilities How do payday abilities work? If you have an ability that allows you to withdraw extra c or IP every payday, you simply withdraw it in addition to your usual payday. No matter what kind of payday you are taking out, you always apply this ability. Terminology What is the difference between Ranged and Ballistic attack types on projectile techniques? The biggest difference is the speed of which the projectile is flying through the air. It's a given that fired arrows or throwing knives are going to travel a lot slower than bullets, but sometimes you'll see some laserbeam related attacks that are labeled as ranged rather than Ballistic. Lasers can be either or, but most differences come from the size of the laser or the speed of which it can be shot from the lasergun. Instant laser blasters are more likely to be labeled as Ballistic while large energy cannons may be labeled as Ranged. Another difference is that Ballistic attacks often require some combustion to occur in order for the projectile to be let loose. This is another reason why laser attacks flop flip on attack type tags, because who knows what's going on there. Can I stack the same status ailment on a target? No, you cannot inflict two instances of the same status ailment on a single target, such as inflicting Wound upon Wound. You will have to wait for the first instance to run out in order to inflict the second instance of the status ailment. Keep in mind that there are some status ailments that you have to give your opponent a full round between inflicting the status ailments. If you attack with a technique that has a status ailment that is already inflicted on the target, then the status ailment has no effect and the target does not have to dodge it. Which status effects do I have to wait a round before inflicting on a target again? Silence, Charm, Impair, Lull, or Paralyze require that a target have a full turn before they can be inflicted with the status ailment. These effects also cannot be stacked with each other. So no inflicting Silence and Impair on the same target. You must also wait a full round before reapplying Vega on yourself. What does it mean when it says I can't use personal techniques or EP when inflicted with certain status effects? It means that your general cannot use his or her own EP or techniques. However, the general can still order followers and vehicles to attack, or use the EP from a follower with the EP Pool ability. Inventory and Currency What does all this stacking business mean? / How can I stack equipment granted effects? There are different ways that effects stack. The basic way is buying more than one of the same effect and increasing the effectiveness of the effect (ex: buying three effects of "+1 damage dealt with fire" and adding +3 damage to all fire techniques). Another type of stacking is adding an equipment effect to a tech that already has the effect or ability putting that same effect on it (ex: a technique with/ability adding "+1 DP to dodge with all melee attacks" will stack with the same equipment effect to make the melee technique cost "+2 DP to dodge"). For these two cases, you simply add the numerical values together and apply it to the outgoing technique. There is one type of stacking that is not allowed, and it is activating one piece of equipment more than once. There are passive equipment effects that this rule doesn't apply to, such as "+1 damage dealt with element/{type}/All" or "all element attacks inflict effect". It is effects that require the use of EP to activate that fall within this rule. If you have one instance of "add ailment (1) for X EP", you cannot spend X amount of EP multiple times to make the status ailment have a value more than 1. You can only use that one instance of the effect one time. If you have more than one instance of the effect in your equipment tree, then you can use all of those instances for the right EP cost on one or many techniques, which follows one of the stacking rules from above. How can I get money outside of paydays? You can earn money as a reward from coliseum battles, PvP and RP fights, and any type of quests. Fighting Where are the rewards for the Crater Coliseum? In the Crater Coliseum rules , found in the same forum where you have been fighting. If I'm fighting one-on-one, can I knock an opponent into the back row? No. Rows only form when there are more than one characters fighting on one side. It takes either three people, a follower with the Tank ability, or a vehicle to fill up the front row and block attacks to the back row. If this requirement is not met, then there is not a back row. Unlike in some games, rows only take formation when there are enough characters to block one, and are not a constant thing among all battles. What is the difference between a turn and an action? A turn is the order in which you post. An action is what you do in that turn. There are buffs and debuffs that affect what actions you can do and how many you can do. My character is special, do they still have to go to the Netherrealm when they die? Yes. Even the dread lord Mephistopheles has gone to the Neatherrealm upon dieing. Regardless of canon, when your character dies on the board, they go to the Netherrealm. It is up you to how your character deals with it, if at all. Followers, Vehicles, and Party System What are followers? Followers are helpers for your characters. They can be either other people, animals, or even just objects. Either way, they need some way to fight or help your character. Followers must be things that can be targeted in the roleplay of combat, not some intangible aspect of the character. Do I have to use followers? Of course not, though they do add a great deal of versatility to your general in a fight and roleplay. Can I have more IP spent on followers than my Universal Vitals Cap allow? Yes, but you can only use your levels's IP limits in battle. So if your limit is 40 IP, you could have a follower with 40 IP spent in vitals along with a follower with 10IP in your storage, but you could not use both in a battle. Questing When can I post PQs and get the rewards? PQs can be posted for a character anytime while that character is not in a modded quest. They can also be posted when a modded quest has stalled for 10 days without a post from the mod. When posting multiple PQs for one character, you can technically post them at anytime, however, you will only gain rewards 10 days apart for each section. So if you post three sections of a PQ in one day, you can get the rewards for the first section right away, rewards for the second section ten days later, and rewards for the third part will be given at least twenty days after the initial posting. I haven't gotten rewards for one PQ, can I post another? Yes. Staff may be busy and haven't gotten to judging your PQ yet, but this doesn't stop you from continuing on with your storyline. When can I put my PQ in the Request Thread? You can post you PQ for grading in the Request Thread right away. Some people will post PQs but still work on them, so staff lets the players say when the PQ is ready by putting it up in the Request Thread. Factions No questions at this time. Category:Guides and FAQs